rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Russell Ang
Russell Ang (also sometimes credited as 'Russel Ang' or 'Russ Ang') was an Animator for ReBoot seasons one and two, and Supervising/Senior Animator for the third season. Russ began his higher education in the University of British Columbia from 1991 studying 'Creative Writing Program' whereafter he achieved a Certificate of 3D Computer Animation Program at Digipen Computer Graphics Inc., in 1993. In 1995 Russ joined Mainframe Entertainment Inc., to work as Supervisor and Senior animator for various half hour fully 3D animated series such as "Weird-Ohs", "Beast Wars: Transformers" and 'ReBoot'. He also created special effects, sets, props, and lighting. Designed, modeled, and rigged models and characters; advised producer and directors on technical issues and streamlining production process, trained other animators in lip sync, walk cycle implementation, and production process; worked in 'Softimage'. After finishing with the studio in 1999, Ang left for Vancouver Film School in 2000 to lecture their 3D Animation Program as Modeling instructor for first and second term students. He also mentored final term students, redesigned the first and second term modeling course, and wrote all new course materials. He was later employed with 'Barking Dog Studios' to work on "Global Ops", a PC Game and "Transworld Skate" for the Xbox/PC Game platforms released in 2001; there he created realistic animation for a PC first-person shooter, and a PC skateboard game. Russ studied reference from live action and integrated it into game while working in Maya and proprietary software. Russell later became Animation Director for 'Tube Studios' leading four to nine junior animators in producing several seven minute shows for "Fred the Caveman" (2002). He animated, corrected faulty animation, rigged characters, made special effects, layouts, and did layout direction. In 2003 he joined 'Mokko Studios, Space: The Imagination Station' to produce "Decoys" (2004) a Live Action Feature Film, responsible for rigged and animated feature film models, working with directors, producers, and post processing crew to interact CG animation with live action plates in Maya. In the same year the studio co-worked with 'Vivendi Universal' to develop and publish a PC Game "War of the Rings". Russ left to pursue other opportunities in 2005 with Bardel Entertainment to help make their CG Feature Film "Dragons: Metal Ages" (2005). In Bardel he animated fantasy styled character human and dragon characters for a full length, direct to DVD, children's film. Worked with proprietary rigs in Maya. His latest position in the games industry was with 'Relic Entertainment' where he was credited as Artist on developing video games "Warhammer 40,000: Dark Crusade" and 2006 shooter "The Outfit" published by software company THQ. Russel Ang created in-game animation for realistically styled soldiers for a third person console shooter, and futuristic characters for a PC RTS game. Also built motion trees using proprietary software, and rigged characters using Character Studio in '3ds Max' and 'motion builder'. Presently, Russel Ang entered the film industry for Visual Effects as pre-visualization artist using 'Image Engine' in upcoming features "The Day the Earth Stood Still" (2008), "Night at the Museum 2: Escape from the Smithsonian" (2009), "They Came from Upstairs" (2009) and "Dragonball" (2009 post-production). External Links *Archive.org snapshot of Russmation Studios Category:ReBoot Staff